Faroe Islands Disaster Story
The Faroe Islands Disaster of 2020 In a secret facility off the coast of Severodvinsk, Russia, the Red Whales began to stir. After being frozen in thick ice for millennia, the Red Whales were transported by a branch of Nikola Medvedev’s KGB to the underwater research center, using their strongest Icebreakers to tug them along. The whales were left there to be studied and experimented on by some of the Soviet Union’s (and later Russia’s) finest scientists. The whales never felt any of their tests, until one freezing spring night. On the evening of April 25th, 2020, a scientist was studying the specimens of Red Whale in their tank, as he jotted down notes. At around 8:30, he sneakily climbed the twisting ladder to reach the top of the tank. He opened the door, which was situated on the top, and saw a frozen lump with dashes of red, as usual. The frozen lump was the ice the whales were trapped in, and the red, of course, was the whales. The scientist had never been totally sane, and many thought the owner of the Red Whales Project should not have hired him to observe the whales because of that. However, he was hired anyways because of his high IQ – and because his overprotective mother bribed the owner. He laughed maniacally as he pressed a shiny red button that was much bigger and much brighter than all the other buttons on the control system. He watched as the ice began to melt and the whales became conscious. He had activated the Melting Button, which was to be used to melt the ice only in case of emergency. To make things worse for the Red Whales Project, he pressed another red button which opened a door and let the whales out of the facility. Once the door opened, an alarm went off throughout the facility, and the personnel began to panic, but it was too late to do anything. The Red Whales were free to wreak their havoc on the world after over 11,000 years. The Red Whales feasted on some inferior whales resting in the White Sea before they continued into the Arctic Ocean. They traveled for days on end past Karelia, Finland, and Norway before seeing a small chain of islands before them. The Severodvinsk Pod, as they were known, arrived at The Faroe Islands in time to witness a whale hunt committed by the Faroese people. The Duchess of Severodvinsk, who was the head of the Severodvinsk Pod, decreed that all the whales should go and devour as many pilot whales as they could. The other Red Whales were very excited about this, and rushed to eat their share. The Red Whales enjoyed the carnage, and even began to kill some pilot whales themselves. Very soon, the Faroese began to notice the gigantic red whales who were stealing their kill. One Faroese man harpooned a Red Whale out of annoyance, which turned out to be the worst mistake he had ever made. As soon as the harpooned whale died, the other Red Whales grew angry. One of their most revered Tribal Elders had been killed by a mere human. The whales were only too eager to have an excuse to attack the humans, the descendents of the cavemen they so despised. Their eyes began to turn red, and many of them began to swell. Meanwhile, the Faroese began to evacuate their islands, escaping mostly by boat, though some lucky individuals took planes out of Vágar Airport. After barely fifteen minutes, the only remaining people on the islands were a few defiant whalers. The whales released all the radioactive energy they had been building up, and aimed at the very center of the islands. From the impact emerged a gargantuan mushroom cloud, and after its dissipation, the islands were completely eradicated. The whales then fled the scene, never to be seen again. Category:Story Category:Red Whales Category:Whales Category:Whale Category:Faroe Islands Category:Faroe Category:Islands Category:Russia Category:Red Whales Project Category:Severodvinsk